Bebe De Muertos
Bebe De Muertos is an American/Mexican animated television series created and designed by Sandra Equihua and Jorge R. Gutierrez.The series premiered on November, 8, 2014 on nickelodeon. Overview The series revolves around Bebe and Carlos. Bebe De La Muerte is a young girl who enjoys singing. Bebe leads a peaceful life until She befriends a group of students,Ramon,Melanie,Carlos and Kayla who is scared of corpses and tombstones.The five spend most of their time in Muerte Harbor, their place of residence, and home to many strange characters. Production Jorge R. Gutierrez designed the male characters and voice of Carlos, while his wife and collaborator, Sandra Equihua designed the female characters and voices Bebe. The series works with Mexopolis to produce the animation and title card portions of the show. Setting Most characters live in the fictional city of Muerte Harbor. The city is built on a series of docks in the middle of the blood-red ocean with no surrounding land.Muerte Harbor has a great variety of (often bizarre) shops, including a bar that serves candy instead of alcohol. The wealthier citizens live on more elevated piers, while the lower class lives lower in the city. Characters Main characters Bebe (voiced by Sandra Equihua) -A girl who enjoys singing much to Beatrice and Lenny's dismays.Her catchphrase is "Mamacita!" (said whenever excited). She is voiced by series creator Sandra Equihua. Carlos (voiced by Jorge R. Gutierrez) - A washed-up and childish student who is scared of Bebe's dog's corspe. Ramon (voiced by Rico Rodriguez) is Bebe and Carlos' thrill-seeking friend.unlike his pageant queen older sister,he comes from a family of daredevils. Melanie (voiced by Grey DeLisle) is a thirteen-year-old girl who is described as being anything but "sugary sweet", she is sardonic and indifferent about everything. Her lack of enthusiasm is made up with her sharp, critical tongue. With a black belt in karate,an interest in death and have a crush on Ramon. Kayla (voiced by Nika Futterman) is Bebe and Carlos' enthusiastic and overachieving friend who takes part in beauty pageants. Kayla is a smart, talented beauty pageant winner who can get carried away at times, but loves helping Bebe. Recurring characters Lenny (voiced by John DiMaggio): Lenny is the spoilt-rich son of the owner of "Sunny Side Harbor" (Muerte's rival city) and Carlos' archnemesis and neighbor. Beatrice (voiced by Tara Strong):Ramon's older sister, who is a pageant queen, and became queen of "Sunny Side" on her first day. She is Kayla's arch-nemesis, who has held a grudge against her ever since she beat to Kayla in a beauty pageant contest. Juanito (voiced by Steve Little) - The current barber of Muerte Harbor. Dock Hag (voiced by Carlos Alarazqui) - The law enforcer of the Muerte Harbor dock. She is portrayed as a semi-old woman with obvious obesity, and black hair. Carlita (voiced by Jackie Buscarino) is a young girl who sells skulls in Muerte Harbor. Villains Death (voiced by John DiMaggio) is a Mexican grim reaper who reap people's souls and is also the dastardly brother of Jose. Category:Bebe De Muertos